Longinus: Heroes of Remnant
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: A small hope will not be enough to defeat the being that once destroyed the world. What men and faunus needs right now is the power to overturn fate itself, and as with thousands of years ago, in a time before Remnant, those who wields such power to defy fate itself will answer the call.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Shidou Haruka again with my third attempt at a RWBY/DxD crossover. This time I'm sure I got it right because I properly planned this (somewhat) unlike before. This time I decided to do something different from what I previously tried.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Renewed Legacy**

A long time ago, long before the time of the Kingdoms, of Grimm, or Remnant, there was Earth. Humanity thrived throughout the planet and their civilization flourished. It was a time of peace and prosperity. But they were not alone on earth. Living in the shadows, among humanity, are youkai, monsters, devils. angels, heroes, and gods. These beings are part of a world much larger than what humanity knew, the supernatural world.

After thousands of years of conflict, not only humanity but also the supernatural world finally could experience true peace without conflicts. Devils have changed after overthrowing their previous leaders in a long civil war and made peace with Angels and Fallens, their long time enemies. Gods stopped meddling in the affair of humans and became much more friendly. Youkai and monsters at large no longer terrorize humans as much as they used to. It would've been a start of a golden age of peace.

But it was actually a prelude to conflict, a calm before the storm, because while many people, humans and supernatural alike welcome the peace, there are just as many that wanted to see the peace destroyed. Using the power of Ophis at their disposal is an organization known as Khaos Brigade, a terrorist group aiming to destabilize the hard-earned peace.

Individually they are no match to the combined might of the world and factions that support peace. But with the Ouroboros Dragon on their side, what should've been impossible became possible. Chaos spreads throughout the world as Khaos Brigade began their campaign. But of course, those who desires peace would not stand to see their hard work became undone.

Both sides fought each other in a fierce war. The combined might of all Khaos Brigade backed up by Ophis took so much life both on the human and supernatural side. Continents were razed and shattered. It was a war much more horrifying in scale than even the Great War of the supernatural world and the two World Wars combined. It is truly the War of Wars, an apocalypse.

But just as the Khaos Brigade and the peace faction reached a standstill with many of their allies and enemies slain, a much greater plot was unveiled when one of the factions of Khaos Brigade splintered themselves and formed a new faction after staling three quarters of Ouroboros' power.

Thus rise Qlippoth led by Rizevim Livan Lucifer who revealed that he had orchestrated all of this chaos to gather power. He then uses Ophis' power to push back the other factions. Finding a common enemy in Rizevim, the remnants of the broken Khaos Brigade joined with the peace faction because they have no other choice. Thus enemies became friends and friends became enemies

Rizevim though made a miscalculation. He moved too early and he forgot that a cornered animal would lash out strongly. In a major offense conducted by the peace side, Rizevim was slain by his grandson, Vali Lucifer, and the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, at the cost of so many lives to take them there, including the two's own friends and families.

But unfortunately, that was not the end as Rizevim had made a deadman's switch where if he dies, the greatest monster known to mankind would be unleashed. Just as Rizevim's life ended, the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa, was released. Rizevim offered the stolen power of Ophis to Trihexa, empowering it to a level that cannot be imagined. Great Red was defeated by the empowered Trihexa and everyone and everything dies slowly as the Beast destroy everything it sees.

One by one, every living beings opposing it were slain. Not even the combined might of the mythological factions could stop it. The Maou were crushed, the Seraphs were burned, the Cadres were eaten, the Youkai lords were annihilated, even gods don't stand a chance against the Beast… though they did manage to do something.

Before he died, the leader of the Fallen Angels made a device and plan to reclaim back Ophis' power. Ophis who then had become attached to both Vali Lucifer and Hyoudou Issei promised to help them and she is the only one left that has a chance against Trihexa.

They succeed. Not entirely but they succeed in retrieving half of the stolen power. It might not allow Ophis to defeat Trihexa but it is enough for them to attempt something. But without the leaders of any factions left alive, the mythologies fell one by one. Eventually, the main system that governed the world, known simply as The System, located in the Biblical Heaven fell entirely to Trihexa. At this point, magic began to weaken. Everyone started losing the power to fight and every supernatural being with a few exceptions fell sick without a System to support their existence. Eventually, only the humans are left.

Those who were previously reincarnated into supernatural species discarded their reincarnation items. Reincarnated devils sacrificed their evil pieces and reincarnated angels throw away their cards. Everything is now in the hands of humans, and things look bleak.

But one last hope exists in the form of the Longinus, a relic left behind by God of the Bible and part of the Sacred Gear System, a gift meant for humanity. After the fall of the Supernatural world, many sacred gears began to malfunction and even disappear entirely, including the new Longinus. But the Thirteen Original Longinus survives.

Cao Cao and True Longinus, Dulio Gesualdo and Zenith Tempest, Georg and Dimension Lost, Leonardo and Annihilation Maker, Vali Lucifer and Divine Dividing, Hyoudou Issei and Boosted Gear, Regulus Nemea and Sairaorg Bael, Ikuse Tobio and Canis Lykaon, Valerie Tepes and Sephiroth Graal, Lint Selzeen and Incinerate Anthem, Lavinia Reni and Absolute Demise, and Mitsuya Kanzaki with both Innovate Clear and Telos Karma. Valerie Tepes, Vali Lucifer and Sairaorg Bael, despite not being humans, survived by fully assimilating themselves with their Longinus.

Thirteen Longinus and Ophis, these are the last hope humanity have against Trihexa. But even they knew that Trihexa cannot be defeated by their combined power. That doesn't mean that there is nothing they can do. Humanity is not the type to give up unless none of them are left standing on their two feet.

In a last ditch effort, to let the planet survive, the Longinus and Ophis lead Trihexa to the moon where they will have their final showdown. As the Longinus empowered by Ophis all fought Trihexa, four of them stood in a formation on each corner of the battlefield. These four are Sairaorg Bael, Valerie Tepes, Georg, and Kanzaki Mitsuya. Ophis herself floated over the battlefield, watching the battle with sad eyes, an emotion she learned during her time with the Longinus.

One by one, the Longinus fell. But none of them die without carving their name into Trihexa's body. They all fought with everything they have, surpassing the power of the strongest gods and maou in that instant. They are the greatest champions the world had ever seen. But unfortunately, their enemy is also one-of-a-kind monster. Eventually, apart from the four who made the formation, only the two Heavenly Dragons and Dulio Gesualdo are left… but that is enough.

Valerie Tepes yelled. The time has come. The Two Heavenly Dragons went full Juggernaut Drive with even their seniors helping them. The cursed power transformed into a blessing as the two Heavenly Dragons return to full power and then some more as they kept the monster in place.

The four who did not fight are preparing a seal, the most powerful seal in existence, one that will seal Trihexa for fifty millenniums. Using the combined power of their Longinus and an incredible amount of life force supplied by Ophis, Trihexa was sealed.

Of the Thirteen Longinus who participate in that battle against Trihexa, only one survived. Dulio Gesualdo descended alone from the shattered moon, a proof of their victory and the price they have to pay for it. And thus start the age when Earth became Remnant.

* * *

-Nearly fifty millenniums later-

A single girl with long blonde hair wearing a white dress is floating in a space made entirely of light. She is currently reading a book, but it is not an ordinary book. If one were to see the contents of the book, they will not see words but images much like watching a tv. With every flip of the page, the images change, showing different events.

She closed the book and sighs. Once the book disappears in motes of light, several spheres of pure light approached her. They began to flicker inconsistently and it causes the girl to sigh again.

"I know. Things are not looking good on Remnant."

The girl said as if she is holding conversation with the light, and she might as well be doing so. The lights continue to flicker as if responding to her words. Whatever the light was telling her, it causes her to frown.

"We really don't have much time but Ozpin is not showing any signs of winning against Salem."

The girl replied. The lights flickered again.

"A broken hope cannot win against despair… but what if that hope is not alone? Wait, are you suggesting that we actually go through with the idea?"

The girls' eyes went wide as the lights flickers uncontrollably. The girl then frowns.

"True. We can only last for another fifteen years at best. But is it worth gambling with uncertainty?"

The lights answered her. But this time, instead of flickering, the lights merely floated in place like they are staring at her. The girl suddenly chuckled, though her voice held a hint of bitterness in it.

"Hehe, I suppose that's right. We have been preparing for this for some time. It would be a waste to have second thoughts now. Our situation was always hopeless but we try anyway. We have two shots at most. Let's make the most of it then."

The lights floated up and down as if nodding. The girl smirked and held out her hand. A grail then appear on her outstretched palm. She felt her power stretching across the dimension of light and touched 'something'.

"I don't know if I am fortunate that Sephiroth Graal helped me retain my form and consciousness but it is certainly useful in this situation. I wonder if God had considered something like this happening when He created the Longinus?"

The girl wondered. She then shook her head. She has something to do right now and it has been millenniums since she last used the Graal directly like this. She then felt a powerful presence above her. She looked up and saw a sphere of dark light hovering above. A symbol of infinity appeared on this particular sphere and the girl felt her power rise even further.

"So you want to bet too, Ophis?"

The dark sphere 'nodded' to the girl.

"Everyone is in agreement. This is a gamble but… I suppose we have no other choice."

The girl closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened her eyes once, instead of normal eyes, the pupils had become slitted and are glowing crimson with power.

The girl, Valerie Tepes, then spoke two words she had not uttered in thousands of years.

"Balance Break."

* * *

 **-** Remnant, Vale-

A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a sleeveless white gothic dress that has knee-length skirt that emphasize her sizable bust with fingerless long white gloves that has a diamond shaped crystal on the back of the hands parried a sword thrust aimed at her with an elegant-looking rapier. Despite her attire that would've been more suited for a party than combat, Valerie moves well in them and is more than a match against any of her siblings.

"Come on Jaune, just a bit more."

Valerie Arc said in a teasingly to her only brother. A boy with scraggly blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a set of armor over a black hoodie and a pair of jeans is defending against Valerie's rapier thrust with his shield. Despite her slender and elegant frame, the second oldest Arc sibling surprisingly packed a large amount of punch as the boy was sent skidding backward from a strong thrust.

The boy, Jaune arc, panted a bit as he fixed his stance, preparing for another attack from his strongest sister. Despite wielding the thinnest and most fragile-looking weapon, Valerie Arc is known as the strongest of the Arc siblings even without the use of her semblance which she rarely used to its full power due to reasons.

She has the largest pool of aura even among the Arcs who are well known for their large aura pool and hers is still growing. And her control over her aura is very high as her enhanced strength and defense had proven. Despite her lithe frame, she packs the second greatest punch physically among the siblings.

She is also fast. While not as fast as Jeanne Arc, their oldest sister, Valerie is quick on her feet and very elegant, moving with grace and flexibility that made her extremely hard to hit. Jaune had learned that he needs patience to be able to score a hit on Valerie.

"Do your best Jaune!"

One of his sisters, another blonde girl with long hair and blue eyes cheered. Unlike Valerie, this Arc sister has a more petite form, looking more like a child than her supposed age, which is seventeen, the same as Valerie and Jaune. Her name is Asia Arc, the youngest of the triplets which consists of herself, Valerie and Jaune with Valrie being the oldest triplet. She wore a school uniform like Valerie but different. Hers consists of a white long sleeved shirt with a black ribbon, a corset, and a brown skirt.

"Jaune still sucks."

Another girl commented. She wore the same uniform as Asia but unlike Asia and Valerie, she has white hair instead of blonde and her eyes are yellow. She also has a pair of cat ears on her head. Her name is Shirone Arc, fifteen years old cat faunus adopted by the Arc family several years ago. She is sitting beside Asia with a bored look while munching on a bread.

"Don't say that Shiro. Jaune is still improving. Do your best bro!"

Another sister cheered and this time she does have the Arcs' trademark blonde hair that curls inward but with green eyes instead which came from their mother. She is the youngest of the siblings currently present, being fourteen years old. She wore a cream colored blazer and a checkered skirt, another different school uniform, but added with a cape and a pointed hat that made her look like a wannabe magician.

Her name is Le Fay Arc, youngest of the currently combat capable Arc siblings with only two other sisters who are younger, one being only seven years old and the other only fifteen months old.

Hearing his sisters cheering him gave Jaune a new vigor. He ran at Valerie who thrust her rapier once again. But he parried it aside with his shield and follow up with a slash from his sword. Valerie easily dodged the first slash and blocked the following uppercut with her rapier.

Suddenly Jaune rushed her with his shield while they are still in close proximity and she was knocked back. Jaune followed up with a slash when she was disoriented but she leapt back, putting some distance between them. She then dashed towards him with a speed he cannot follow and sent him skidding back with a powerful thrust of her rapier.

Valerie followed up with another thrust but Jaune suddenly glowed. Her next thrust was blocked again by the shield but this time Jaune did not even stagger. The boy smirked as he parried aside Valerie's rapier and thrust out his sword.

The second eldest Arc though is not ready to lose. Faster than the eye could see, Valerie spun and kicked the sword with her aura enhanced legs, sending the sword flying from Jaune's grip. Her brother looked at his hand in surprise before he was knocked down to the ground with a follow up kick.

Jaune groaned and look up at his sister who had sheathed her rapier. Again, he lost against her just like usual.

"Ohh man, even after all those training I still couldn't land even one solid hit on you."

Jaune whined. Valerie chuckled and offered him a hand. Jaune took her hand and she pulled him up. The boy then folded his shield back into its sheath form and retrieved his sword. Placing the sword back into its sheath, the two of them went to sit down with the rest of their siblings on the front porch.

"You have improved nicely from the time when we started."

Valerie said

"Really? I don't feel like I'm improving much."

Replied Jaune who took the bottle of water offered to him by Shirone.

"No, you have. Remember back when we first started you always got sent flying whenever I put enough strength to my thrust. Now you can at least stand your ground and counterattack as necessary. You can even stop my thrust and parry them."

That's true. Compared to when he first started, Jaune can see some of his improvements showing. But it is still not enough. Compared to his sisters, he still has ways to go, especially when compared to Valerie.

"I'm still nothing compared to you though."

Jaune said.

"Nonsense. You got accepted into Beacon. That means you are already something. Baby steps Jaune, remember. Vale was not built in a single day."

Valerie replied, making Jaune smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right, baby steps."

"Speaking of which, Jaune, have you packed yet?"

Shirone asked. The only male of the eight siblings paused to look at the white haired faunus. His eyes then widened as he got up and ran into the house.

"I forgot to pack!"

Jaune yelled as he ran up the stairs towards his room. All the siblings sighed at their brother's usual antics. Valerie shook her head in bemusement and then smiled as he looked at her sisters chatting with each other. She then looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze brushing against her face.

This is what she returned for. This is what she will be fighting for.

* * *

 **So I started things off with the introduction of the Arc siblings which consists of many familiar DxD characters. The main protagonist of the story is Valerie Arc, formerly Valerie Tepes. She is the only reincarnated character to remember their past life, well, the one who won't need their memories jogged at least. Valerie is currently the character with most raw power outside of Salem as she is born with magic and a powerful semblance. She does not possess the full power of Sephiroth Graal though and at most can only use a fragment of its power since most of it was left to maintain the seal. She still has connection with the seal through the Grail she kept, which is one sub-grail.**

 **While Valerie will be very strong early on, this is only temporary. Once Salem knew of her reincarnation, you can expect the enemy side to answer the challenge properly. Ohh and before that, the majority of the Longinus that are not part of the seal are now in the hands of RWBY characters. Something did went wrong with the distribution when Valerie enacted the reincarnation. Shits happened because of the System's destruction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gathering Beacons**

-Mistral-

A young man with messy brown hair and violet eyes is staring at an envelope he is holding with a straight face. He blinked twice and tilted his head to the side.

"Ohh, is that your Beacon acceptance letter?"

A woman's voice was heard behind him. the boy turn around when he heard the voice. Behind him stood a woman with long chestnut hair tied in twintail and similar eyes as his own. She wore a white blouse and a long red skirt under a blue apron with pink flower design.

"Mom. Yeah, it's my Beacon acceptance letter."

The boy, Kurenai Hyoudou, confirmed to his mother, Irina Hyoudou, as he handed the letter to Irina. The woman smiled in happiness when she saw the letter, glad that his son is accepted into such a prestigious school. Then again, she has no doubt that Kurenai will be accepted into Beacon.

It might be her pride as a mother speaking but Kurenai is very strong, stronger than even both herself and her husband when they were his age. There is no way Kurenai won't be accepted into Beacon, though Kurenai himself doesn't look as happy as she did when she received her own acceptance letter many years ago. The boy looked like he doesn't know what to think about it and she knew what is bothering him.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle being alone for a while."

Irina said with a smile while ruffling her son's hair, making Kurenai pout like a little child. But he did look at her with worry. It has just been the two of them for a long time and soon, Irina will be left all alone by herself when he left for Beacon.

Kurenai doesn't understand. Why didn't they just move to Vale where his father, Issei Hyoudou, is working as a professor in Beacon Academy. Due to the distance between Vale and Mistral, Issei rarely came home and he rarely saw him. The last time he saw him was during the semester break which was months ago.

He had seen his mother with that lonely look when his father left for Vale when the semester break was about to end. He doesn't like seeing his mother sad like that. If he left, Irina will be even lonelier than she is now.

"I still think we should've moved to Vale."

Kurenai muttered, making Irina sigh.

"Well, I can always stay with papa and mama if I get too lonely."

Irina said, pacifying Kurenai a little bit. He tends to forget that his grandpa and grandma are also living in Mistral, though in a frontier village outside the city as opposed to them who's living in the city close to Haven Academy.

He still think he should've applied for Haven Academy instead but his mother insisted on enrolling him to Beacon so he can be close to his father. They rarely ever saw each other after all. Kurenai had come to terms with it and try to be mature but he still held some animosity with Issei for being frequently absent. Why must he apply for a job at Beacon when Haven is much closer?

"I know that look. Please, try to understand that your father was requested by professor Ozpin himself."

"He could've refused."

Kurenai countered. Irina sighed. There is no convincing Kurenai to not entirely hate Issei, not unless she reveals some things he's not ready to know. She thought that spending some time close together with Issei would mend the relationship between father and son but then this problem came up.

Well, there's no helping it now. Kurenai had been accepted into Beacon. He just have to suck it up, as usual, though sometimes Irina would like nothing more than to agree with her son. If the stakes weren't so high, Issei would've been with her right now, seeing their son off to school like any ordinary family.

But Irina got the feeling that even if they didn't go to Beacon and caught Ozpin's attention like team STRQ did, they would've still been involved in the whole mess somehow.

"…I'll make sure to visit you on each break then mom. I'll drag dad with me if I have to."

Kurenai said in a rather solemn tone as he head up to his room. He will need to prepare for his departure to Beacon and the sooner her started packing the better. Irina sighs as she watched her son walk up the stairs to his room.

She then turns to a corner where a photo is hanging on the wall. It is the photo of four teens under a tree. One is a bespectacled blonde boy with shoulder length hair in a suit leaning on the tree, another is a brown haired boy wearing Beacon uniform grinning widely while making a peace sign, another is a silver haired girl wearing a long coat with a snowflake emblem on the shoulder, and last is a younger version of Irina herself hugging the brown haired boy from behind.

Seeing the picture made Irina feel melancholic as she thought to herself.

"Lavinia, what would you say if you could see us now?"

Irina then looked out the window as she remembered something she heard from Issei when they last spoke.

"Isn't Taiyang's eldest going to Beacon too? Kurenai will be happy that he'll have a familiar face around."

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat on a rock as she watched leaves falling from the trees of Forever Fall. She had an uneasy look on her face as she pets a black puppy that is currently resting on her lap. She's on a mission for the White Fang but she's feeling uncertain.

"Blake, it's time."

Blake heard her partner, Adam Taurus, a red haired bull faunus called for her. The two of them are the only ones on this mission and despite the conflict she's currently feeling about this mission, she slowly turns toward him and stood up, letting her puppy jump onto the ground.

"Okay."

"The train is almost here. Are you sure your… puppy can keep up?"

Adam asked. Blake look down at the puppy. The little thing had been a constant companion to her for almost a year since she found it appearing right in front of her face licking her when she was sleeping. Despite not liking dogs, the puppy had apparently been an exception and she had been fine with touching it since she first saw it.

The puppy had never left her side even during missions and can surprisingly keep up with her although granted those missions did not involve catching a speeding train. But Blake believes that Jin, the puppy, can keep up.

"He'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Adam didn't say anything more as the two faunus plus one puppy rushed through the forest of Forever Fall until they stood on top of a hill overlooking a train track with a train coming. The duo and puppy slides down the hill and leapt onto the top of the train from Atlas.

Adam had to admit that he's impressed with the puppy that had been able to keep up with them, even jumping onto the train with them with no problem. He still finds it strange that Blake would have a puppy at all since he knew her partner hate dogs but if Blake is fine with it then he wouldn't complain. Adam cut open a hole into the car they're on and jumped down. Blake followed him down the hole with Jin.

As they advanced through the cars, Blake heard some clanging and clattering from far behind them.

"What was that?"

Adam also heard it and deduced that it's just some Atlesian Knights activating and heading towards them. They can think about that later because right now they're already surrounded by androids guarding this particular car.

"Probably some Atlesian Knights coming. Let's do this."

"Intruder, identify yourself."

The android inquired. Adam's answer is to shoot his sword, Wilt, at the android and cut it apart. The androids open fire at the faunus duo and the two retaliate. Blake use her Gambol Shroud to cut apart the AK-130s, coordinating her attack with Adam.

The skill and power of the two White Fang members managed to overwhelm the androids without the machines being able to put up much of a fight against the two fighters. The two burst out of the freight car after annihilating the androids and onto a flatcar with more AKs coming.

Adam smirked. These androids are no threat to them. Just like before, he and Blake coordinated their attack and together they easily annihilate the android forces and enter into the next freight car. There Adam opened a box and examines the content. This is what they came for.

"Perfect. Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

Adam said, closing the box and moving up to the next car. Blake look unsure at what Adam had just said. Fighting androids are one thing but blowing up a train is…

"What about the crew members?"

Blake asked.

"What about them?"

Adam's cold answer struck a chord in Blake. They were about to head to the next when suddenly a spider droid climb down from the ceiling of the car. Adam moved in to fight the droid.

"Adam."

They tried fight the immense droid but its armor is just too thick. The droid fight them using its thick metal legs and massive guns. Its overwhelming firepower managed to push the faunus duo back as their weapons did nothing to the droid. Adam was pushed backward while Blake fell to the floor. She was about to be crushed by the droids when suddenly it was thrown back by an enormous force and promptly exploded.

"Uhh, Xeno? You got the wrong target. The General will not be happy about that on top of us hitching a ride."

"He'll understand if we explain it properly to him.."

Blake was awed by the power the newcomer showed while Adam frowned. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, they saw a pair of young girls in school uniforms. One has straight white hair and red eyes holding a gun and a sword while the other has short blue hair and yellow eyes wielding an enormous steel sword.

"Academy students?"

"Looks like a couple of White Fang. Hey Lint, don't you think that red haired guy looks familiar?"

The blue haired girl asked her companion casually as he points his sword at Adam Taurus. She felt like she had seen him somewhere but can't remember where. Her partner sighs as she answered the blue haired girl's question.

"That is probably Adam Taurus, a leader in the White Fang. He fits the description."

The blue haired girl then grinned as she ready her sword. Blake knew that this girl is bad news when she held the enormous sword with only one hand. She must also be the one to destroy the spider droid with one attack. She is dangerous.

"If you are a leader then you must be strong. Prepare yourself!"

The blue haired girl charged at Adam with impressive speed. Not as fast as Blake herself but she is definitely faster that what she expected out of someone with her build. Blake was about to go support Adam when a bullet flew past her ear.

"I'm sorry but your opponent is me."

The white haired girl, Lint Selzeen sighed as she aimed her gun at Blake. She blamed Xenovia for all this crap.

Adam dashed and slashed at the blue haired girl, Xenovia, with Wilt. The girl blocked with her sword and smiled. Adam could matched her strength and possibly even more. It has been a while since she had someone that could fight her on even grounds.

Xenovia pushed him back and slashed at him. Adam managed to dodge and respond with a sword uppercut that Xenovia met with her own sword. Adam suddenly disappeared and reappear behind her preparing an iai. He drew his sword and slashed at her back, making her stagger, which actually surprises him.

Xenovia quickly spun and slashed at Adam while he was still shocked. The Bull faunus' instinct kicked him and he leaned backward as the sword missed him by mere inches. The White Fang member flipped backward and uses Blush to shot Xenovia who easily blocked those shots with the flat side of her enormous sword.

"You are strong and you have a thick aura."

Adam noted. The slash he delivered was strong and fast. His opponent, being only a student, should've been bisected in half. Even if she survived the slash, it should've dealt an immense damage that would cripple her. But Xenovia tanked his attack and merely stagger. He lifted his sword once again and his eyes behind the mask went wide when he saw the bladed edge of his sword was partially chipped off.

While Xenovia and Adam was fighting, Blake kept staring at Lint who showed no sign of attacking anytime soon even if she has her gun pointed at her. One minute passed and neither of them moved. When two minutes had come to pass, Lint raised an eyebrow at their inaction.

"…You don't really want to fight, do you?"

Lint asked. Blake shook her head. For who knew how many times that day, Lint sighed and walk past Blake. The cat faunus looked at her suspiciously but she didn't do anything, just walking. Once she got to the end of the car though, she yelled.

"Oi Xeno, get it over with and come back here before you make a mess!"

Adam heard Lint's voice and assumed the worst. His head whipped back so fast only to see Blake standing beside Lint with a sad look on her face as she mouthed a word to him.

"Blake?

"Goodbye."

Blake said as she swung Gambol Shroud at the connector, separating the cars. Adam tried to reach out to her but she slowly disappear in the distance. Adam grit his teeth in anger and turn to the blue haired swordswoman that got in his way… only to find that she was no longer there.

Once she saw Blake was about to cut the connector, Xenovia had run past Adam as fast as she could while he was distracted by his companion's betrayal and jumped just as Blake's blade cut the connector. She wouldn't make it… not by herself. Lint swung her sword as it broke into segments, extending towards Xenovia. She caught her by her left foot and dragged her into their car with Xenovia crashing face first on the floor. She didn't feel any pain though and simply stood back up.

"You could've warned me earlier."

Xenovia complained as she dusted off her clothes. This earned her a bop on the head courtesy of Lint.

"It was the cat girl's impromptu idea. Besides, would you even listen when you are fighting you muscle head?"

Lint said as she poked the blue haired girl on the chest. Xenovia still have that infuriating poker face on her which made Lint sigh… again. Knowing how her friend is like by now, Lint decided that she won't be the one to scold her. It's a job best left to the General. With that done, she then turned to Blake who is looking at the two of them nervously.

"So… what's your story?"

* * *

 **So another intro chapter. This time I am introducing hopefully the only OC I would need in this story, Kurenai Hyoudou, son of Issei and Irina. FYI, neither Kurenai nor Issei are the Sekiryuutei. He is definitely a Longinus though.**

 **Next we have the Black Trailer. In an older version, Kiba would be the one to appear here. But since the circumstances are different, I had Xenovia and Lint appear instead and met Blake. God known Blake won't survive if the muscle headed Xenovia were to meet her all by herself. So Adam fought Xenovia and found her a tough opponent to beat. Of course this is because her semblance is one of the strongest and most dangerous I have made. Xenovia is a real tank and powerhouse. But that doesn't mean she is invincible. I will reveal more about them later when they reappear in the story.**

 **Now, I know ships are what many people here are looking for. I will only reveal 1 RWBY ship that I will use here because I'm a fan of that ship. So I will confirm that Lancaster is one of the ships that will sail here! Ohh and of course Renora because let's face it, they are absolute. You can pair any RWBY character with anyone but Renora is untouchable.**

 **As for other ships... I will only tell my ship names and you guys can guess it. I even prepare the ship name for my OC. Try to relate the name with the characters. So far, I have confirmed Anthem of Demise and Shadow Swords.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Shining Beacon**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

A certain busty blonde girl who goes by the name Yang Xiao Long hugged a little girl wearing black dress and red hooded cape tightly in happiness.

"Please stop."

The girl, Ruby Rose, is gasping for air due to being suffocated by the hug of her sister. With them is Kurenai Hyoudou who is also smiling when he heard that Ruby is coming to Beacon with them despite being two years younger. Something about impressing Ozpin after stopping a robbery.

"Yang, I think you should let go of Ruby before she dies from suffocation."

Yang released Ruby from her tight hug and the girl just felt happy that she can breathe again. Kurenai looked at the sisters in amusement. He is glad that his childhood friends who he considers as his own sisters are coming to Beacon with him. It would make the experience much more bearable.

Kurenai had known Yang since they were very young. Their parents are good friends, particularly Irina and Summer Rose, while Issei have a kind of friendly rivalry with Taiyang Xiao Long. Because of this, Kurenai was introduced to Yang when he was younger and they became good friends despite him living in Mistral. They chatted a lot, especially because Kurenai doesn't have that many friends during his time in Sanctum.

"T-thanks, Kurenai."

Ruby stuttered as she thanked Kurenai who helped her got out of her sister's clutch. Good thing that Kurenai is around to become the voice of reason. There are not many people who can reign in Yang but Ruby is currently very thankful that one of them is with her. He is the only one outside their family who can reign her in whenever she's being too much.

Ruby herself is not very close to Kurenai, at least not like Yang is. She can even say that he finds him intimidating when they first met, being the first male she knew outside of her family. His usually stoic expression combined with his dark wardrobe gave him an intimidating image, at least in the red reaper's opinion. Fortunately, he is actually quite nice when you get to know him.

"So Ruby, how exactly did you managed to get into Beacon early anyway?"

Kurenai asked the little red. Of course the first thing Kurenai asked Yang when he saw Ruby with them on the Bullhead to Beacon is why she's there with them. It has something to do with stopping a criminal and impressing Ozpin. In her excitement on her sister attending Beacon early, Yang didn't exactly tell the story properly.

"Ehehe, funny story that."

Ruby nervously chuckled as she recounted the tale of how she stopped a dust robbery by a criminal called Roman Torchwick. While Torchwick escaped, the headmaster was impressed enough by her performance during the theft to extend an invitation to her to join Beacon early, which she accepted.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at this. That is an interesting story and while he could agree that Ruby is at least skilled enough to match those older than her in combat, he can't really approve of this arrangement which cuts Ruby's education short by two years in the theoretical side. Even if combat-wise she is capable, Ruby does not exactly excel in book smarts enough to cover the theory-based part of the curriculum. She'll be struggling to keep up in class.

Though it's not exactly an insurmountable problem. While Ruby is not the smartest student around, she has a good work ethic and Huntsman education is a bit different from civilian education. Their education focuses more on the practical side of things. If he and Yang could set up a schedule, they can help Ruby catch up on the theoretical side of her education.

Ruby watched as Kurenai nodded with arms crossed while listening to her story. For some reason, she felt chill going down her spine. She hoped it's just her imagination but the look Kurenai is giving her scares her, a lot.

"I don't know whether I should praise you or scold you for your action, Ruby. You're reckless in charging ahead without a plan against a professional criminal. There are so many things that could've gone wrong."

Kurenai said. Ruby look down sadly after being chastised. But then Kurenai smiled and patted her head.

"But you also did good for wanting to help. It is our duty as future Hunters to help people. Just remember to always keep a good head on your shoulder."

As always, Kurenai gave good advice. If only he's her real brother… not to say that Yang is a bad sister but she has her annoying moments, something that both Kurenai and Ruby knew really well.

While the three of them are having a good time chatting with each other, in another part of the ship, another trio are having an interesting moment together.

Jaune Arc is groaning alongside his sister, Asia Arc, as they try to hold in their breakfast from coming out. Their face don't look good and to be honest, both really wanted to puke but thankfully they managed to hold them all in… so far. Thank Oum that Beacon is already in sight. They won't survive if they have to hold out for another hour.

While the two Arc sibling are looking miserable on their seats, their older sister stood in front of them looking bemused. Unlike her little brother and sister, Valerie Arc stood unbothered by air sickness.

"Ugh… it's not fair that you're the only one in the family other than Shirone not bothered by air sickness."

Jaune groaned as he look up to his older sister. Asia wanted to nod in agreement but she couldn't since even a little movement could make all her effort go to waste. Being someone with a potent healing semblance that could cure sickness with the wave of a hand, it may look odd that Asia can't deal with their air sickness. But apparently this curse that affected their whole family is a special case.

All Arcs seems to have this problem except Shirone who is adopted. Even Ravel, their mother, admit to feeling a bit nauseated whenever she's in a Bullhead, though she has no problem flying by herself using her bird wings as a bird faunus. The only one with Arc blood that doesn't seem to have any problem with flying is Valerie.

The oldest of the triplet chuckled. Unknown to them, she is actually feeling a bit nauseated. Not to the same level as her siblings but enough for her to feel discomfort. She's just good enough to not show it. Valerie did wonder if this is a real curse or something because even with mediation and aura control technique, she can still feel the discomfort.

The former Longinus wielder then look out the window towards Beacon Academy, their home for the next four years, the first step towards their victory. She can already feel it. Powerful forces are gathering there, powerful and familiar forces.

"Fate will always find a way."

Valerie whispered as she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon on the top of the tower, three figures look down as numerous Bullheads landed, dropping off prospective students to the academy. They could see many of the children looking very excited or proud with only a handful looking nervous. Well, by the time their headmaster is done with them, all of them will look nervous.

Out of the three of them, only one, a man with brown hair in a suit wearing a pair of red gloves, look conflicted, like he is not sure about something, and dare they say, even sad and scared. It is understandable when your estranged son is down there ready to enter the school you work in, and that son definitely has some choice words for him.

"I wish he had gone to Haven instead."

Issei Hyoudou muttered loud enough to be heard by his coworker.

"Ahh, I recall seeing a Hyoudou in the list of applicants. So that is indeed your son? I was not sure since his record stated that he is rather well-behaved."

The only female of the three, a bespectacled busty blonde, commented. Her name is Glynda Goodwitch, Beacon's primary combat instructor and, if Issei were to be honest, the person actually running the academy itself.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!"

Issei shouted while pointing at Glynda with an offended look.

"Need I remind you of your long list offense against womankind when you are still a student?"

Glynda retorted with a hint of venom in her voice that made Issei pause and then look away, though he doesn't look a bit embarrassed or repentant. Instead, he schooled his expression and look forward with a serious expression.

"I am a man of artistic pursuit. It would be remiss of me to ignore all the wonderful arts gathered in this hallowed halls."

"Your idea of 'artistic pursuit' caused a whole female team to transfer to Vacuo, caused a massive drop in the number of female applicant in the next two years, momentarily put Beacon in third rank in overall Huntsman school, and costs us more lien in property damage than the next three years combined!"

"Hey! Qrow and Tai did their share of property damage! Don't blame it all on me!"

As the two continue to bicker, the third of the trio, the headmaster of Beacon himself, sighs. While his Grimm Study professor and combat instructor could keep up their professional image in public, they get along as well as cat and mouse behind closed doors. He took another sip from his mug. The coffee is extra strong this time. A special brew made by Oobeleck. He knew he'll need it if he wanted to survive Issei and Glynda and then the welcoming speech.

Another Bullhead landed and more students came out. Ozpin was about to take another sip when he suddenly froze. He felt like he's being watched. He look around until he realized that the gaze seem to come from below. He followed his instinct and looked down. Before he could pinpoint the source though, the feeling disappeared.

"Headmaster, are you alright?"

Glynda asked in worry. He didn't even notice that the two teachers behind him had stopped their bickering when they noticed his tense back.

"It's nothing, Glynda. Come, we should prepare for the welcoming ceremony."

Ozpin said, a bit too hastily for the two of them to simply dismiss as nothing. Glynda and Issei look at each other. Something bothered him and anything that could bother someone like Ozpin is a cause for concern.

* * *

Kurenai, Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. They have finally arrived at Beacon and now that they finally got a good look of the academy, they felt awed by the magnificent architecture.

""Wow…""

Ruby and Yang vocalized their awe while Kurenai kept silent. Even if he didn't show it, he is impressed at the architecture. He had only seen the academy a few times from the distance when he came to Vale with his mother to visit his father on occasions where he can't come home to Mistral.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Yang said. Kurenai nodded in agreement. The most excited though is no doubt Ruby who look around and saw many things she likes; weapons!

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

The excited girl tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back to stop her from running off while geeking out too much.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

The red riding hood argued while still looking around excitedly. Kurenai honestly blamed this on Yang and Taiyang. The little girl became some kind of a weapon geek because she spent so much time working on weapons instead of socializing, and the reason for her stunted social growth is a certain pair of overprotective sister and father.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Yang said. Ruby pulled out her weapon from the strap on the back of her waist and transform it into its scythe form. This is Ruby's personal handmade weapon of choice.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…"

…he totally blame Taiyang and Yang for this.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you… and Kurenai?"

The young Hyoudou sighs. Maybe they should help Ruby get accustomed to Beacon first before talking about friends. He then look at Yang who is also looking at him. As childhood friends who had known each other eversince before Ruby was born, it took only an instant for Kurenai to understand what Yang is telling him just through simple eye contact.

"Yang, no…"

He told her, but it's too late. Yang smirked and grab him by the hand tightly so he won't slip away like he tend to do when they were younger.

"Actually, I'm going to introduce Kurenai to my friends. You know, he's from Mistral and won't know many people here so… Gotta go. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Kurenai should've braced himself and stopped Yang. But unfortunately, he didn't, so Yang pulled him away together with her towards a group of people. He had already resigned himself to his fate. Dammit Yang. Meanwhile Ruby, spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden departure, called out to her sister.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

Kurenai decided that he'll have a small talk with Yang later. While he gets why Yang ditched Ruby, he didn't appreciate the method and of course, dragging him along for the ride. As the two disappear in the distance, the unbalanced Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying all over the place. The owner certainly didn't appreciate her luggage messed up as she glared at Ruby from above her.

"What are you doing?!"

* * *

Not far away, Valerie Arc smirked as she return her gaze back to her two siblings after looking up the tower, both of whom are getting acquainted with one of Beacon's trashcan the moment they left the Bullhead. If she were any weaker, she would've joined them. Really, did someone cast a very powerful curse on the Arc family or something?

Once the other two had finished their business, the Arc triplet were about to head towards the main hall when they heard an explosion from the courtyard. The two younger siblings head towards the direction the explosion came from while the eldest slowly follow them from behind

When Asia and Jaune arrived, they saw a young girl with reddish hair wearing a black dress and red hooded cape being chastised by a girl who is wearing all white with a white hair tied in side ponytail style. It looks like there have been an accident which caused an explosion if the crater were anything to go by.

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you too young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I…"

The younger girl in red cape try to defend herself but no words came out.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so… watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess!"

The caped girl snapped. When the white girl was about to make a reply, Asia followed by Jaune went to stop the quarrel from escalating any further.

"U-Umm, excuse me."

"WHAT?!"

The white haired girl who looked really angry shouted at Asia when she tried to speak to them. The poor Arc girl shrunk in fear from the ice cold gaze. Jaune sighs and rush to his sister's defense. He doesn't like it when anyone messes with his sisters, especially Asia. The white haired girl might be pretty, and rich from the look of it, but it doesn't matter if her attitude is bad. It's a reason why their oldest sister is not married yet.

"Please, let's not make anymore scene here. An explosion already happened and I'm sure the teachers noticed it so let's not make anymore problem and get going."

The white girl was about to reply but she decided to stop there because Jaune is right. She glared at the red caped girl and walked away with her helpers following while bringing her suitcases. Once the girl was out of hearing range, Jaune finally show his frown.

"What a charming girl."

Jaune shook his head and turn to the red riding hood. Now that he got a good look at her face, Jaune noticed that she look too young to be a student, though she could also be the same age as him, just with ahh… stunted growth. Case in point is his own sister, Asia, who look younger than she actually is. The girl look up to him and their eyes met.

"Hey, are you alright there?"

Jaune asked the girl while he stare into her silver eyes. That is an unusual eye color.

"I'm fine. Thank you for getting in between us."

The girl said. Asia and Jaune smiled, happy that they had helped the girl. With that done, Jaune decided to introduce himself to the girl. Valerie arrived to see Jaune giving the girl a goofy grin and introduce himself in a certain way their oldest sister taught him to.

"The name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- ladies love it!"

"Do they?"

The girl replied, though thankfully not weirded out like some girls did back home. It's probably time to teach him not to do that. It is hilarious back when they were younger but now, not so much. It's a cringe-worthy sight… like that bunny onesie he has.

"I'm Ruby Rose. Thanks again for helping me."

The girl introduced herself to Jaune. At that moment, Valerie caught sight of the girl's eyes. Her own eyes widened at the sight as Jaune offered Ruby a handshake. The eldest of the Arc triplet then chuckled. Yes, fate indeed will find a way.

* * *

 **Hmm, I suppose this will do. Anyway, this is Shidou with another chapter of Heroes of Remnant. So now everyone is gathered in Beacon and things are about to take off. Nothing much to say here except... well, originally, the scene here went differently. In previous version, Yang went with her friends like in canon and ditched Kurenai with Ruby. The scene where Ruby exploded happened and Kurenai would then argue with Weiss to help Ruby. After that, Jaune and Asia would come and stop the fighting and Kurenai thanked them while introducing himself to Jaune. I realize that this would make Kurenai as Jaune's first friend in Beacon and changed it into the current version where Yang dragged Kurenai away with her, leaving Ruby behind. I choose to do this because I want to keep one of the most important thing in the series going. Ruby and Jaune are each other's first friend in Beacon. This, I think, is one of the most defining moment in Jaune and Ruby's relationship throughout the series. Whether they become an eventual pair in canon or not, it is undeniable that they are very close friends because they are each other's first friend in Beacon. So I changed it so that this little tidbit will stay the same. This is also an important part in the Lancaster development.** **Now, about why Blake didn't appear. Change in timeline aside, Blake will have an important meeting in the next part so I saved her appearance for that.**

 **Anyway, I know we finally get an introduction to one of Jaune's sister in canon, Saphron, but because this story was made before she was introduced and I've made so much changes to the family anyway, consider this a total AU. In here, Jaune's eldest sister is Jeanne Arc, the same Jeanne that appeared in the latest DxD Hero anime.**


End file.
